undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Papyrus/Errorswap
(Keep in mind this is a almost direct copy of Error Sans because ES papyrus is just a copy of Error Sans but with differences) Errorswap!Papyrus is an AU destroyer. In this AU, he is bent on destroying all AUs and things he considers 'glitches' or 'mistakes' in the multiverse. He uses orange strings to tie up and shatter souls, and if the strings go inside a victim, he will be able to transfer his soul into the victim, making his body turn to nothing but turning the victim into him, controlling them to do whatever he likes and leaving the victim helpless. He can jump from one universe to another, as well as having several other glitchy powers/quirks. his AU connects to many others, so it's best to get to know some other AUs before you jump into this one. Error Papyrus basically is an AU hunter, seeking and destroying AUs left and right, except for the ones he likes such as Outerswap. How he does it, is he keeps Chara and Temmie under guard so they are unable to reset (he basically imprisons them), then proceeds to go on a killing spree. Error Papyrus is essentially a puppet master, which using the orange strings of his to control somebody's soul as well they function as grappling hooks. He also uses Gaster Blasters as well. Error Papyrus was created as a result of a player messing with the game files too much, resulting in him glitching out. He found himself trapped in the white void between game files (which Core Frisk.Core Chara cannot see). He went insane in there, until he found out how to manipulate the game's code to open portals to various AUs.﻿ Profile Chara, feeling terrible after a genocide/no mercy run, accepts Papyrus’ mercy and agrees not to come back if they were any friend of his (just as in-game if you accept Papyrus´ mercy), except they end up resetting the timeline and coming back anyway. While leaving from the ruins, they hear the familiar sounds of Papyrus but soon discover instead Papyrus has become an error in code. Papyrus is now a somewhat demented and psychotic character who is determined to find any and all anomalies within various timelines and destroy them. His character is one of confusion and somewhat hypocritical behavior since he himself is an anomaly, yet he views himself as the cleanser of timelines instead. Due to the level of insanity he has, his real motives and behaviors are still a mystery. His colors are in negative, and he has the ability to latch onto and control individual’s souls with long puppet-like strings. He has powers such as Gaster Blasters, only his are black, faster and bigger than Papyrus's; he also uses red and black bones which are also stronger. He can teleport to any universe he wants to.﻿ ﻿He has been stated to be a complete mystery due to the erratic and unpredictable behaviors he has. He keeps puppet versions of his other selves that he talks to, calling standard Papyrus “Papyrus classic” and naming the other ones by numbers. Swapfell is “Papyrus abomination number 13″. He refuses to discuss Sans. At all. Despite admitting he is a glitch/anomaly, he is different since he’s the only one doing something about it. He really wants to hunt down CORE!Frisk/CORE!Chara.﻿ Weaknesses Error has haphephobia (the fear of being touched), and is therefore very hesitant to get physically close to anyone.﻿ At random intervals he can glitch up, filling his eye sockets with errors, giving him a major disadvantage if he's in battle. If Error had no strings, he would be a very easy problem to fix. Error also cannot see things far away clearly, as he uses glasses a few times in the comic to show this. The glasses are kept in the pockets of his hoodie. He also knows how to knit, sort of. He is also supposedly weak to water, but no one knows for sure yet﻿﻿ Relationships Classic Papyrus: They get along, somehow. Its unclear why Error gets along with Classic Papyrus so well, probably because he's the first "Friend" Error has had in a long time. Inkswap Papyrus:Ink is the protector of AUs while Error himself is the destroyer. Error hates Ink!Papyrus with all of his might. CORE!Frisk/Chara Started all of this Freshswap Papyrus: Error is completely freaked out by Fresh Papyrus, immediately Gaster Blasting upon sight. However, Error is sometimes shipped with Fresh and people have started an ErrorFresh army because of how cute the ship is. However, in a non-canon shitpost, Error gasterblastered Fresh, who survived. ERRORSwap Sans: Error!Papyrus believes he is the only Error in the multi-verse, but there is his brother who also turned out to be one that he does NOT know of. He refuses to discuss Sans. At all. However, it may say that he was hidden among the ‘in-between files’ of the multiverses Work Error once destroyed a timeline called Alphaswap which was the first ever version of Underswap and its Swap AU's ever, but unknown to this day everyone that has ever existed in the Underswap AU's never heard of Alphaswap ever. Error mostly created a dark version of Underswap from the resetted files called Happyswap which isn't really happy at all. Error destroyed most of Happyswap until CORE!Fris.CORE!Chara (CORE!Frisk/CORE!Chara used a file traveler to travel the files only able to be used once), he completely forgot about Happyswap. Well, that is until he remember from another game reset. Now, Happyswap is a unknown universe no one has heard of. Gallery Category:Out-code Characters Category:Non-Canon Category:Villains Category:Glitch Category:Evil Category:Timeline Jumping Category:Papyrus Category:Error Category:AUs of AUs Category:Male Category:ErrorSwap